Caught Between Two
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: Jacob left for three years after he learned about the responsibility he gained from his mother's side. Now three years later everyone meeting the new Jacob and not everyone is happy. Especially when this new Jacob is catching a lot of male attention.
1. Leaving

inucrossoverlover: Hello minna and welcome to yet another fanfiction. This time the fanfiction is for the Twilight series of books and movies.

Jacob: Oh goody. You're going to be playing with our lives this time. Great, just freaking great. (Sarcastic)

Bella: Be nice Jacob!

Jacob: Kind of hard to be nice when I'm being turned into a submissive.

inucrossoverlover: Don't worry Jake. I won't torture you. Well not too much.

Alice: Before Jacob loses his mind and mauls you, what're the parings?

inucrossoverlover: It stays cannon for the most part. At least at first. After-wards it's mostly cannon with a yaoi twist. A twist that I love to create in pretty much every story.

Jacob: Yaoi! That means what I think it means doesn't it? (Gulps)

inucrossoverlover: You best believe that it does Hime-chan! You will be my cute little submissive! (Evil Cackle)

Jacob: (Whimper)

Edward: So who is Jacob going to be paired up with?

inucrossoverlover: Well you re one. The other or others haven't been decided quite yet. I'm caught between having either Sam or Paul in the paring or having both be with Jacob and Edward. Geez. So hard.

Edward: No way! I'm submissive!

inucrossoverlover: No way. Jacob is my only submissive male in this story.

Jacob: Wait a minute. You're telling me that I'll have a mini harem of either two or three guys?

inucrossoverlover: Pretty much yeah.

Jacob: I hate you so very much right now.

Edward: Don't worry Jacob. I'll take care of you.

inucrossoverlover: Not right now you can't. For now you're still in love with Bella and are now married.

Edward: This is yaoi, yet the submissive is still alone and his dominates are in straight parings. Are you sure you're all right?

inucrossoverlover: I'm just fine. Don t worry so much. I have this all worked out.

Sam: Sure you do.

inucrossoverlover: Well I have everything for this chapter all planned out. And soon I will have chapter 2 all planned out.

Rosalie: Um, we have a story to do.

inucrossoverlover: Eh he. Sorry any way, this shall be an Twilight and Pokémon crossover. There may also be appearances and/or mentions from other animes, but they will not be very present in the story. Now let's start the story! And Billy Black isn't in a wheelchair in this story. Now Jacob, do the disclaimer!

Jacob: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything but her own characters, one of which is reveled in this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Truth and Leaving

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Flashbacks**

_'I can't believe that she actually went through with it.'_ Jacob Black thought to himself as he walked through the forest that surrounded La Push. He glanced up at the sky and sighed. The full moon was out tonight. That was the probably the reason why he was so restless. Well part of the reason anyway. The other reason he was so restless was because of the love of his life's wedding a few weeks ago. What made things even worse was the fact that Isabella "Bella" Swan was, more likely than not, pregnant by now.

Jacob stopped and leaned against a very large tree with a sigh. His right hand rose to toy with a diamond star hanging from a thin black chain around his neck. Unknown to Jacob, the star seemed to cycle through the colors of the rainbow before becoming the same opaque color it was at first, though there did seem to be a faint red aura surrounding it before it faded away.

Jacob finally came out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he had been staring up at the moon for a good ten minutes now. He suddenly shifted to his wolf form, his light brown fur seeming to glow thanks to the moonlight shining down on him. Jacob headed deeper into the forest until he came to a clearing. It had taken him a few minutes to reach there.

The clearing was about thirty yards wide and shaped in a complete circle. That was something Jacob found to be very unusual. The grass was a healthy shade of green and very soft. Jacob liked to lie in the grass, in either form. There were flowers of all types and colors everywhere in the clearing. There were boulders of different sizes all over the clearing, which Jacob enjoyed lying on to sunbathe during the summer. There was also a river running through the entire clearing. All in all, the clearing was beautiful and Jacob loved going there whenever he could.

Jacob had first discovered the clearing shortly after his first encounter with Edward Cullen. A soft growl escaped his throat at the thought of the vampire. He then sighed softly as he settled down next to the river, watching the fish that swam by distractedly.

_'As much as I want to blame the leech, I can't__. It's not his fault that Bella chose him over me.'_ Jacob thought dejectedly with a depressed sigh. Still in his wolf form, Jacob curled up slightly, watching as the diamond star landed in a patch of moonlight.

Jacob's dark gray eyes watched as the star shined and sparkled from the silvery glow. His head tilted to the side as he watched the necklace. He really couldn't remember where he got the necklace from. From what he could remember, he'd had the necklace his entire life. His mother had told him to never take the necklace off and that it was very important. No one seemed to want to tell him why the pretty trinket was so important though. His father seemed to know, but every time Jacob asked about it, Billy would either change the subject or stay silent so long that Jacob would drop the subject.

Jacob sighed and curled into a tight ball, feeling a soft breeze sweep through the clearing. Jacob raised his head slightly when he caught the scent of rain. From what he could tell, the rain wouldn't come until the next day. Jacob let his head rest on his large paws and drift off to sleep. It was the first restful sleep he had since Bella and Edward's wedding.

Unknown to Jacob, a pair of orange eyes were watching him.

When Jacob woke up it was to the sun shining in his face. He groaned softly before pulling the cover over his head. He then blinked and sat up. Glancing around, Jacob realized that he was back in his bedroom.

"How did I get back here?" Jacob asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I brought you here." a voice answered. Jacob screeched and flailed, so much that he fell off the bed.

Jacob sat up and saw a hand in his face. His eyes trailed up to a muscled arm, to a broad shoulder, to the amused face of one Sam Uley. Jacob turned a bright red, but accepted the hand. Once he was standing Jacob realized that he was wearing a white tank top, black short-shorts, and his star necklace, which he only took off to bathe.

Jacob also realized that everything was blurry around the edges. Jacob groaned as the world spun in dizzying circles. Jacob could faintly hear Sam talking to him, but everything was spinning before everything went black.

When Jacob woke up again, he felt what he hadn't felt before when he woke up. His head was pounding, his nose was stuffy, and his throat was killing him. It was all the classic signs of a fever.

"Great. How in the hell did I get sick?" Jacob asked, once again not expecting an answer.

"You got caught in the rain last night." Sam said from where he was sitting by the window. Jacob wondered why he was still here until what Sam said sank in.

"Rain?" Jacob asked his voice raspy.

"Yeah. It rained last night, after you fell asleep. You probably would have drowned if it wasn't for that red wolf. Especially considering how close you were to the river." Sam answered a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wolf?" Jacob asked his voice still raspy. Sam gestured towards a glass of water on the table next to Jacob's bed. Jacob took a sip as Sam answered his question.

"Yeah, a real wolf. I could tell because I couldn't t hear his thoughts. He saved you." Sam said. The alpha male seemed to pause for a second before he continued. "He seemed to be pretty interested in that necklace of yours for some reason."

"My necklace?" Jacob asked, some of the rasp gone. His hand went to said piece of jewelry. Sam nodded. Jacob, struck by a sudden wave of fatigue, yawned showing off slightly larger than normal canines. Sam's features softened slightly at the action of his tired beta.

"Get some rest Jacob. Considering what you've been though in the last twenty-four hours, you need it." Sam said walking over and pressing a hand to the younger werewolf's forehead. The sixteen year old blinked tiredly at the caring gesture.

"One more question. Why?" Jacob asked. Sam seemed to understand what Jacob wanted to know.

"You're a member of my pack Jacob, which means it's my job to look after and protect you. Besides, your dad wasn't here when I brought you home last night and I didn't just want to leave you all alone." Sam said, seeming to be a little embarrassed at the last part.

"Arigato." Jacob muttered, too tired to realize what he was saying. Sam raised a brow but shrugged it off as feverish delusions. Sam headed back over to the window. There he returned to his thoughts.

His thoughts revolved around the werewolf asleep behind him. Jacob seemed to have forgotten that the pack could hear each other's thoughts when they shifted. Sam glanced behind him as he heard blankets shifting. He turned to see Jacob rolling over, mumbling about "California" and "Candy Land". Sam rolled his eyes in amusement. It seems that Jacob had been listening to a little too much Katy Perry.

Sam then returned to his former train of thought with a shake of his head. Besides Jacob, Sam had been the only other member of the pack that had shifted. Therefore he had heard Jacob's thoughts on Isabella and Edward.

Sam sighed softly. He hated to admit it, but Jacob had been right. Edward Cullen was not to blame for Bella s choices. Now that Sam thought about it, Bella seemed to be the cause of a lot of the unnatural problems that had happened in Forks lately. If Bella hadn't come along, then the La Push pack and the Cullen's probably would have continued their tense harmony. The way they had for years.

Sam was broken out of his thoughts when he both heard and smelt Billy return home. He glanced back at Jacob before heading downstairs.

"Oh hello Sam. What are you doing here?" Billy asked when he noticed the Alpha male come down from Jacob's room.

(And absolutely no reaction to the fact that a guy in his twenties just left his sixteen year old son's bedroom.)

"I brought Jacob home after he got caught in the rain last night." Sam answered.

"Bella?" Billy questioned with a frown. Sam nodded with a matching frown. He wasn't very happy that the former human was causing one of his pack members pain.

"Jacob also has a fever that hovers around 100 degrees." Sam added before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"It was nice seeing you Billy, but I have to meet up with the elders. Tell Jacob I hope he gets better." Sam said as he headed for the door.

Unknown to everyone, someone other than Sam had been watching over Jacob since last night.

Jacob sighed from where he was lying in bed. It had been three days since the night Sam had brought him home and he was still in bed. Jacob's cheeks gained a slight pink tint. He was still slightly embarrassed by that night.

His fever had gone down until it had broken yesterday. Billy had made Jacob stay in bed. Just to be sure that the young werewolf was completely over his fever.

Jacob rolled over to stare out the window. '_At least's it summer. And no school to worry about.'_ Jacob thought, slightly depressed, because that meant that he had nothing to take his mind off of Bella. Even if the two of them couldn't be together, he hoped that the two of them would be able to be friends.

'_Yeah right. Like that ever works out._' Jacob thought bitterly and sighed.

"2:14 a.m." Jacob muttered to himself as he glanced at the clock. His stomach then rumbled, as if to remind Jacob that he hadn't really eaten anything the past couple of days as he couldn't t keep it down. Jacob blushed a bright pink, even though it was just him in the room. Jacob pushed himself up and stretched. He then climbed out of bed and headed downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob was heading back upstairs. He raised a brow when he noticed that his bedroom door was closed but shrugged it off, deciding that the wind had closed it as he had left the window open. He opened the door only to freeze when he saw a very large wolf laying on his bed.

The wolf was male and very large. Its fur was an odd dark red color. Its eyes were an abnormal orange color. The wolf was about eight and a half feet tall. The wolf also had very sharp fangs and claws, which shined in the moonlight coming through the open window.

Jacob gulped before entering the room and closing the door. To most people it would seem like a stupid idea to lock themselves in a room with a very large wolf, but if the wolf attacked then Jacob would be able to protect his father.

The large wolf climbed off the bed and padded over to Jacob. He stopped a few feet in front of him and sat down. Jacob realized that the wolf was studying him as if this was a normal occurrence. The wolf's eyes landed on the star shaped diamond necklace hanging from Jacob's neck and tilted its head. The wolf sat up and walked towards Jacob. Said male backed up until he hit the closed door. The wolf raised his muzzle so that his nose touched the diamond star.

If anyone was awake they would have seen a bright red light come from Jacob s room. Alas, no one was awake to witness this as everyone was asleep at this hour.

The sun shone into the bedroom of one Jacob Black. The sixteen year old werewolf groaned unhappily as the sun shone directly into his face. He muttered and rolled over to escape the light. As he was burrowing into his pillow Jacob heard a chuckle. Jacob's eyes then snapped open and he bolted upright. Jacob then groaned as the world spun as the aftereffect of his rapid movement. The chuckling Jacob heard before returned and Jacob glared at the figure.

Sitting in the same place Sam had been a few days earlier was a male of about twenty. He had dark red hair that reached his shoulder blades. His eyes were an odd molten orange shade. He was muscular with a well-built frame. He stood about 6'3 and was slightly tanned. All he wore was a pair of tattered black shorts that reached his knees. Around his neck was a black collar with a red diamond in the shape of a flame hanging from it. The thing that stood out the most, besides the fact that there was a half-naked man in his room, were the two red wolf ears and the red wolf tail he sported.

Jacob's glare turned into a confused look before he groaned as last night came back to him.

*** Flashback ***

Jacob blinked a few times to restore his vision after the light died down. After he got his vision back Jacob realized that instead of a dangerous wolf in his room, there was a dangerous man in his room. A very naked man with the ears and tail of the wolf that had been in his room a few minutes ago.

Jacob's eyes then rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

When he came too he was back in his bed. The redhead was sitting on the bed next to him, sitting much like a dog, or in this case wolf, would.

Jacob slowly pushed himself up, the hybrid's orange eyes following the movement. Jacob slowly held his right hand out, the orange eyes following the movement. The hybrid slowly leaned forward and sniffed Jacob's hand. After the hybrid had deemed Jacob alright Jacob raised a hand and slowly pet one of the red ears. He found them to be silky and soft to the touch. The redhead leaned forward into the petting. A rumble escaped the redhead's throat and Jacob giggled.

_'He's purring!'_ Jacob thought with a mental squeal, though he would deny that to his dying day.

"It's not purring. Cats do that. It's called murring, the canine version of purring." the redhead said, his orange eyes opening to focus on Jacob.

"So you can speak. Wait, how did -" Jacob started before the redhead interpreted him, seeming to know what he was going to say.

"That necklace of yours is more than a pretty little trinket. It marks you as the next in line to be our mistress. Well, our master in this case." the unnamed hybrid said.

"Whoa, slow down. My necklace, our, master?" Jacob asked, truly confused.

"It'll be easier to just impart the knowledge then try to explain everything." the hybrid said before he leaned forward and kissed the star hanging from Jacob s neck. It glowed a soft but bright red and Jacob's eyes glazed over. It was a few minutes later that Jacob's eyes cleared up.

"Wow. Just wow." Jacob said in awe. He then blinked when he realized something.

"I never did get your name you know." Jacob said. The redhead blinked before he smirked, showing off a mouth full of pearly white fangs.

"I like you pup, feel proud, not many people outside of my family get to hear me say that. Kaji, my name is Youkai Kaji." the now named redhead said, nuzzling Jacob's neck. Jacob's giggles were interrupted by a wide yawn.

"Sleep little Hime. We'll talk more in the morning." Kaji said before he pressed a soft kiss to Jacob's forehead.

"Hime?" Jacob questioned sleepily. He heard a soft chuckle.

"In the morning." Kaji said. That was the last thing that Jacob heard before sleep claimed him.

*** Flashback ***

"At least he's dressed this time." Jacob muttered to himself as Kaji came to sit next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong little Hime?" Kaji asked running a clawed hand through Jacob's hair. Jacob hummed softly at the attention. Kaji then raised a brow as he noticed how long Jacob's hair was. It now reached his shoulder blades, though it seemed like the teen hadn't noticed it yet.

_'He's not going to like this.' _ Kaji thought with a slight nervous twitch in his eye, which Jacob didn't notice.

"You never told me what that means." Jacob said.

"It's pronounced he-may. And it means princess." Kaji answered without looking all too interested in the conversation.

"Oh. Hey wait a minute! You've been calling me a princess!" Jacob demanded as he sat up. His long hair then fell into his face. "And why is my hair so long again?" Jacob growled out.

"Jeez, I didn't think the transformation would happen this quickly." Kaji said, seeming to be deep in thought and ignoring Jacob s questions.

"Jacob! Come here!" Billy yelled from downstairs. Jacob froze. He had forgotten about his father!

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked once he noticed Kaji heading for the door.

"Downstairs. I'm hungry." Kaji said as if it should be obvious. His stomach rumbled to prove his point.

"You are going to stay up here. I'll bring you something to eat in a little while. Now stay." Jacob commanded. Kaji frowned with a pout but went back to settle down in Jacob's bed. Jacob scratched him behind one soft ear before heading downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?" Jacob asked once he found his father staring out the window in the living room.

"I wanted to know if you were better before I-Jacob what happened to you?" Billy asked once he turned to look at his son.

"If you mean the hair then I need a few more minutes to come up with something." Jacob nervously said.

"Not just the hair, I mean everything." Billy said. When Jacob only blinked in confusion Billy pointed towards a mirror hanging on the wall. Jacob looked at his reflection and shrieked, in a manly way of course.

Jacob's black hair reached his shoulder blades and fell in silky waves. While his skin was still tanned it was more supple and softer to the touch. His eyes were wide and framed by thick black lashes. His brown eyes now seemed to be lighter in color. He now had high cheek bones and soft petal pink lips. He was also shorter. He now stood about 5'8 instead of his regular height. Jacob glanced down at himself. To go along with his now shorter stature his body was now slender and lithe. He had also lost most of his muscle mass. 'No wait, that's wrong.' Jacob realized. His muscles had shrunk and were now much leaner. His clothes now seemed to be a little big on him. They were so big that they hung off his frame. Especially his shirt as he had lost his broad shoulders. All in all he looked like a girl.

"See why I call you Hime now?" a voice asked. Both Billy and Jacob turned to find Kaji standing in the doorway.

"Bite me you jerk!" Jacob growled out before returning to his reflection to see if it was real.

"And you are?" Billy asked.

"Youkai Kaji, one of Hime-sama's servants." Kaji introduced with a bow.

"I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen." Billy groaned as he sat down on the couch.

"You knew about this?" Jacob and Kaji asked in unison. Billy gestured for the two to sit down and they sat across from Billy.

"When your mother told me about the history of that necklace, I thought that she was joking. She couldn't prove any of it because the 'Guardian Gene' as she put it, skipped her generation. However she did manage to give me proof. In the form of a tiger that transformed into a girl with blue hair." Billy said.

"Koori?" Kaji asked. The dark haired male nodded his head while Jacob just looked confused.

"Koori is one of my sisters; you'll meet her and the rest of my siblings once we get to Haven." Kaji replied as he patted the sixteen year old on the head. He ignored said teen's eye twitching and turned back to Billy, who was amused at the situation.

"Anyway, I wasn't very happy when your mother told me that there was a chance of one of my children continuing on the line of being a guardian. Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice in the matter." Billy said with a sigh.

"So you knew that this would happen?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but after you hit puberty and nothing out of the normal, well as normal as Forks can get, happened, I assumed that the 'Guardian Gene' had skipped your generation like your mother. It seems that I was wrong, right Kaji?" Billy asked, though he already knew the answer.

"As you can already see, the 'Guardian Gene' is taking effect and changing Jacob's genetic structure to make hum submissive-" Kaji began but was cut off by the sixteen year old werewolf cut him off.

"I'm What? There is no way that I am submissive!" Jacob growled out glaring at the redhead. Said redhead cleared his throat.

"You are submissive. We also have to leave for Haven in a few days. It's too dangerous for you to be here for too much longer." Kaji said.

"What? Why?" Jacob exclaimed. Kaji sighed before pulling the teen into a one armed hug, his head resting on Jacob's.

"Two reasons. One is because of your powers. Shortly after the transformation. Which is already in progress, your elemental powers awaken. Because your powers react to your emotions, even the slightest change of emotion can have dangerous effects. The second reason is the transformation itself. Or to be more accurate, the effects that happen after the transformation. It just doesn't change you physically. The transformation also changes you mentally and emotionally. Well that and…" Kaji trailed off, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"And?" both Black males asked with a raised brow.

"Well the reason for the transformation is to make the Master Guardian, in this case you Jacob, submissive and more desirable to dominates. This is to make sure that the 'Guardian Gene' gets passed on should something ever happen to the current Master Guardian. In simpler terms, the transformation is to ensure that the Master Guardian gets a mate and becomes pregnant. For that to happen Jacob had to become a submissive male, which has already happened. Along with the other changes, Jacob now has a fully function womb, though any and probably all children Jacob will have will have to be brought into the world through a C-section." Kaji explained, bracing himself for the outburst. Across from him Billy was doing the same thing.

"I see. Anything else I should know?" Jacob asked, his voice an eerie calm. Billy and Kaji gave each other a nervous glance.

"Well there is one more thing you need to be aware of." Kaji said slowly, not entirely sure about telling the teen this.

"And what would that be?" Jacob asked, still calm.

"Well you'll have a heat cycle. It'll take effect once the transformation is over with in a few days. After that your heat will begin. After the first time your heat will happen three days a month. More likely than not the day before, the day of, and the day after the full moon. That's why we need to leave La Push in two days' time." Kaji explained.

"Why so soon? The full moon has already past." Billy pointed out. Kaji's cheeks turned a red to match his hair here.

"His first heat will take place after his transformation is over with in a few days. After that every month he will have a heat cycle on the days I mentioned earlier. Once Jacob goes into heat, he'll let out pheromones that will tell any dominate, male and female, that Jacob is ready to be mated. And Jacob going into heat here in La Push is a very bad thing. The reason for that is because any and all unmated dominates will fight and kill to get to Jacob. If they do manage to reach Jacob that will probably end with Jacob being raped and getting pregnant." Kaji said with a grim look on his face. Billy and Kaji then heard a thud and turned to find Jacob had passed out. The thud had been from him sliding off the couch and landing on the floor.

"Well he took that better than I thought he would." Kaji said with a sweat-drop. Billy sighed as Kaji bent to pick his son up and place him back on the couch.

"Why don't you go get started on packing while I fix lunch. I doubt Jacob is going to wake up soon." Billy said once he noticed Kaji hovering over Jacob. Kaji nodded and headed upstairs while Billy headed into the kitchen.

An hour later Jacob came too. He sat up and held his head. Looking around noticed that he was in the living room laying on the couch.

"Man what a weird dream." Jacob muttered to himself.

"Have a nice nap Hime-chan?" Kaji asked from where he was leaning against the doorway.

"It wasn't a dream." Jacob groaned unhappily as he lied back down.

"Sorry to disappoint Hime-chan, but we have packing to do. Unless of course you'd rather be here when your heat starts." Kaji said. Jacob was up in an instant. A second later both Kaji and Jacob noticed that Jacob's hair had gained another two inches of length.

"How long is my hair going to be?" Jacob asked. Kaji shrugged and gestured upstairs. Jacob sighed and headed upstairs, Kaji following behind him. Billy watched with an amused smile from where he was peeking out of the kitchen.

It had taken a full two days for the three males to get everything packed and ready for Jacob to leave. Everyone in La Push was told that Jacob's fever had become contagious and that everyone was to stay away unless they wanted to catch it as well. The teenage werewolf and the wolf demon were going to Haven. Haven was a place that existed in another dimension. The Elemental Guardians, Kaji and his eleven siblings and eventually Jacob were the only ones able to enter and leave the place. The guardians and the one assigned to look after them while they waited for the new Master Guardian to be born and come of age. During the two days, Jacob and Billy had learned a lot about Kaji and his siblings and their guardian Hikaru Yon.

"Ne Kaji? Who old are you?" Jacob asked a few hours after noon. Kaji was in his wolf form lying across his bed. Jacob was lying parallel to Kaji and was lying on his back.

"I don't know." Kaji answered. Jacob rolled over and petted the redhead. His black hair now rested just above the small of his back. His bangs had also grown out and rested just above his cheeks. Kaji found it cute when the teen pouted when his hair fell in his face, not that he would ever admit that. Jacob had to constantly keep it out his face using hairclips.

"You're joking right? How do you not know how old you are?" Jacob asked.

"I've been around for hundreds if not thousands of years. Plus my siblings and I sometimes sleep for decades when we really aren't needed." Kaji answered with a shrug. Jacob bit his lip nervously before he asked his next question.

"Do you know at least know when your birthday is?" Jacob asked softly. Kaji sighed as much as he could in his wolf form before transforming into his human form.

He now wore a black tank top with red flames designs underneath a red sleeveless hoodie with black flame designs. He also wore black leather pants with a red flame design on his right leg. On his feet were black lace-up combat boot with red laces. All-in-all, Kaji looked badass.

"I want to thank you and Billy for getting these for me." Kaji said a soft blush on his cheeks.

"No problem, besides I'm sure the female population will love it." Jacob said with a giggle, now distracted from the earlier conversation.

"Of course they will. I mean it is me after all." Kaji boasted proudly. He then leaned over and nuzzled the black haired teen's neck. Jacob's giggling grew louder.

During the two days they had been packing, Jacob had also learned a lot about the redhead. One thing he had learned was that Kaji wasn't very good when it came to new people. Kaji also wasn't very affectionate with people outside of his family. To Jacob this one of two things: either that Kaji saw him as family or that he was already very fond of Jacob.

"So the female population is going jump you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh course. I mean have you seen me?" Kaji asked with a confident smirk. He then showed off his muscles arms. Jacob broke into a series of cute giggles at that. Jacob managed to get his laughter under control before he made his next statement.

"Form what you've told me about him, you sound just like Yami." Jacob stated. He broke out into a round of laughter at the look on Kaji's face. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when he fell off the bed, still laughing.

"I am nothing like that perverted dumbass!" Kaji pretty much shouted. Jacob continued to laugh so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. He finally stopped to gasp for air.

"Oh God! You should have seen your face!" Jacob said pulling himself back onto the bed. He was wiping the tears from his face at the same times. He never noticed Kaji twitch before he pounced on him.

Downstairs Billy paused in what he was doing and glanced up at the ceiling. He had heard a thud from Jacob's room. He then raised a brow when he heard his son squealing. He was contemplating going up there when he heard Jacob yelling at Kaji in Japanese. He rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. It had taken less than a day for Jacob to completely learn the language. Kaji had shrugged and said it probably had something to do with the transformation when asked.

'_Jacob will be just fi__ne. Ever since he met Kaji he hasn't been depressed about Bella.' _Billy thought with a smile. All of a sudden the phone rang.

Back upstairs, Jacob struggled to get out of the headlock Kaji had him in. The dark haired teen struggled for a few more minutes before he gave in and whimpered. Kaji let him go once he heard the whimper. Kaji then leaned forward to nuzzle the teen's neck to sooth any pain he may have caused. Jacob let out a small murr and leaned into the nuzzling.

The door opening ruined the cute and tender moment. Standing in the doorway was Billy with a raised brow and a roughish grin on his face.

"Something you two aren't telling me?" Billy asked, his smirk widening when both boys turned a bright red.

"Dad!" Jacob whined, before he burrowed into Kaji's chest. He then hit the redhead when Kaji chuckled.

"Stop encouraging him!" Jacob pouted. Billy chuckled before he became serious.

"Bella called." Billy stated simply. Kaji's eyes narrowed at the comment while Jacob froze. He slowly turned towards his father.

"She did?" Jacob asked softly. Billy only nodded and watched as his only son bit his bottom lip. Kaji then let out a rumbling growl to comfort Jacob. It seemed to work as Jacob calmed down and leaned against the wolf demon.

"What did she want?" Kaji questioned as he ran a hand through Jacob's hair. The black haired boy sighed and leaned against the redhead.

"She wanted to tell you that she was pregnant and she wanted you to be there when the baby is born." Billy stated. Jacob bit his lip harder, drawing blood as Kaji growled. He then pulled Jacob to his chest.

"We're leaving today, right Kaji?" Jacob questioned hollowly. His voice was emotionless, something that freaked out Kaji and Billy a lot. The redhead nodded and looked into brown eyes.

The expression that eyes are the windows to the soul came to Kaji's mind when he looked into Jacob's eyes. While the young werewolf's voice was emotionless, his eyes told a completely different story. The brown pools were filled with pain, hurt, confusion, and betrayal. Kaji sighed and pulled Jacob into his arms. Jacob just nuzzled into the embrace, a few sniffles escaping him. His sniffles turned into full blown sobs when he felt his father hung him from behind. The two males just held him as he cried.

Half an hour later found Jacob fast asleep, exhausted from crying. Kaji and Billy were downstairs discussing what the next move would be.

"I have to take Jacob to Haven today. I don't think he can stay here and stay sane with the way things are going now." Kaji stated, his chin resting on his crossed hands.

"You're right. I just wish he didn't have to leave so heartbroken though." Billy sighed, worried about his son. There was silence for a few moments before Billy spoke up again.

"How long will it be before I see my son again?" the elder Black asked. At that Kaji sighed.

"I really don't know. It's different with ever guardian. It'll probably five years though. That seems to be the average." Kaji said. Billy nodded looking depressed. At the look on Billy's face Kaji sighed.

"Look at it this way, at least Jacob will be happier with us in Haven then he will be here at the rate things are going right now. Plus he'll be away from Bella when the baby's born." Kaji said. Billy nodded, seeing the seemingly twenty year old's point.

"So when will you leave?" Billy asked.

"As soon as Jacob wakes up." Kaji answered.

"So we're leaving now?" a voice from behind them asked. They turned towards the doorway to find Jacob leaning against it. He looked stressed and there were slight bags under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Kaji asked, even though he already knew the answer. Jacob shook his head and Kaji sighed and stood up, heading upstairs. The two Native Americans following. It took all of twenty minutes to get all of Jacob's things in the backyard.

After the last of Jacob's things were brought down Kaji set up a barrier, to keep anyone from noticing the flash of light and the influx of power. Jacob and Kaji along with all Jacob's things were in the barrier.

"Remember that if anyone asks, you sent Jacob to go live a friend of yours to get away from everything. He will finish out school there and won't be back for a few years." Kaji stated. Billy nodded before glancing at Jacob. Billy placed a hand on the barrier and Jacob did the same on the other side.

"Bye Dad. Tell everyone that I'll miss them, even Bella if she and the Cullens come back." Jacob said with tears in his eyes. His father was in much the same state.

"I will. Be safe Jacob. And stay out of trouble." Billy said before backing away as the barrier started to glow a bright red. The barrier did its job as the light wasn't noticeable. Once the light died down everything that had been inside the barrier was gone, including Kaji and Jacob. The only evidence of anything ever being there were the slight scorch marks where the barrier had been.

Billy finally let the tears fall from his eyes as he went back inside.

inucrossoverlover: And here's the first chapter of my newest story.

Jacob: Not bad. But why do I have to be submissive?

Edward, Paul, Sam and inucrossoverlover: Because you do it so well.

Jacob: (Blushes) S-shut up!

Bella: Don't worry Jacob. You'll get used to it. Eventually anyway.

Jacob: I hate you all.

inucrossoverlover: You don't mean that. Now say bye everyone!

Entire Cast: Bye!


	2. 3 Years Laters, Meeting Again,

inucrossoverlover: Wow. Not even twelve hours and three reviews. A lot of thanks to Angel-eyes56, Shizuhana, and keiria!

Jacob: Didn't believe people would like this story that much.

Edward: Have you decided who I'll have to share my puppy with?

inucrossoverlover: Not yet. Just give me some time. Anyway, let's move on to the story! Disclaimer time Jakey. Oh, and in my stories Little Nessie looks her age until she hits puberty. Then the quick aging happens.

Jacob: (Sighs) inucrossoverlover owns nothing but the plot and her own original characters.

**Chapter 2: 3 Years Later, Meeting Again and New Friends**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

***Flashbacks***

"Can't believe that I'm back here so soon." Kaji muttered to himself as he appeared in a burst of red light. He was back in Forks, Washington, on the border of the La Push pack's territory and the Cullen's land.

He was wearing much the same outfit he wore when he left three years ago. The only real difference was his top.

His shirt had changed from a black tank top with red flame designs under a red sleeveless hoodie with black flame designs on it. The tank top had been lost and it was the just the sleeveless hoodie. Said hoodie was often left zipped up, but today it was left unzipped to show off his muscled chest. There were white battle scars on his chest and arms. Settled on his shoulder was a small dog like creature.

It resembled a puppy. It had bright orange fur with black stripes. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head were a cream color. The little canine had two claws on its forefeet, and its paw pads were brown. There was a black collar around his neck. 'Hi' was written in red jewels around it.

(Hi is pronounced like he. Just so everyone knows.)

"Ready to go meet up with Hime-chan's past?" Kaji asked. The little dog-like creature let out a growl.

"Calm down Hi. Even the other Growlithe aren't as feisty as you." Kaji said with a chuckle, amused at the canine creature's protectiveness of Jacob. Hi growled again before he hopped off Kaji's shoulder and stretched the muscles that dimension hopping had cramped.

Kaji rolled his eyes before sniffing the air around them. He then turned to walk towards the border of the La Push pack's territory. Hi noticed and followed the redhead. After about fifteen minutes, the two reached the edge of the tree line.

Standing on either side of the cliffs that surrounded the border of the La Push territory were the Cullens and the La Push pack. The Black family was also there. The Cullen side included Bella and Renesmee. The little girl was clinging to her father's leg.

Kaji sighed softly to himself before entering the shaded clearing. All heads turned to stare at the redhead and by extension, Hi. The tiger striped puppy whimpered in fear and hid behind Kaji. The redhead again sighed and bent down to pick up Hi. Hi whimpered and nuzzled into his chest. Kaji pet the puppy before walking over to Billy.

"Hello Mr. Black." Kaji said with a bow. Hi's ears perked up at the name. He glanced over at Billy and his head cocked to the side.

"Hello Kaji. I didn't think we would meet up again so soon." Billy said as he shook Kaji's hand.

"Neither did I, but that's Jacob for you. Always a surprise and unexpected." Kaji said with a chuckle.

"You know Jacob?" a voice behind him asked. Kaji turned to see Isabella.

"You must be Isabella. Also known as Bella. And yes I know Jacob. Kind of hard not to when you live in the same place." Kaji said, muttering the last part to himself. Everyone heard him though and sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, Hi had leaped from Kaji's arms to land in front of Renesmee. Said girl squeaked when Hi landed in front of her. The tiger striped puppy sat on his haunches as he stared at the girl. When Renesmee came closer his tail started wagging at a fast pace. His tongue lolled out of his mouth when the little girl pet him.

"What's his name?" Renesmee asked as she picked up Hi. She giggled when Hi licked her face.

"His name is Hi. And he's a Growlithe, a species of creature that only live at my home." Kaji answered bending down to pat the little girl on her head.

"I suppose you all are wondering why you were asked to meet here." Kaji said as he stood back up. He was met by numerous nods.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that I have no idea either. I was just told to come take you all to Haven. Damn you Hime-chan." Kaji said, the last part being muttered to himself.

"Give us one good reason why we should trust you." Paul demanded with a growl.

"And that must mean that you're Paul. Jacob told me about you. He also told me about that bad attitude of yours and your anger issues. I thought he was joking. Turns out that he was right about that." Kaji said. Paul growled and would have lunged at the redhead had Sam not held him back.

"Jakey told me to tell everyone to consider this a vacation. Something to make up for all the time he missed. And the Cullens are invited because Jacob wants to get over his dislike of you. He also wants to see Bella and her daughter." Kaji said. Everyone considered the proposal before they nodded.

"Great. Now let's get going." Kaji said before he turned and started walking away. He suddenly turned back around with a sheepish look on his face.

"Before I forget." Kaji said with a sweat-drop. His hand was surrounded by a red light. All of the vampires, including Renesmee, were surrounded as well. When it died down, nothing had changed.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

"To stop the sparkling. No offense, but I like my vision." Kaji said with a non-concerned shrug. There were multiple sweat-drops all around. Kaji then turned and continued walking. Everyone followed the redhead.

Along the way, Hi managed to jump from Renesmee's arms and trotted ahead to Kaji. He then doubled back to Renesmee. He did this the entire walk.

They ended up inside a heavily shaded clearing. On the ground was a large circle filled with odd designs and foreign languages. Kaji gestured for the group to enter the circle and then stepped inside as well. He then bent to place a hand on the edge of the circle. It glowed a blinding bright red color. Once it died down the entire group that had been inside the circle were gone.

**In The Forest Outside of Haven Castle**

In a burst of red light the large group appeared in a brightly lit clearing in a very dense forest. Everyone stretched to help uncramp muscles.

"So this is Haven?" Billy asked.

"Not exactly. We are in Haven. But we're in the woods that surround Haven Castle." Kaji answered with a stretch.

Hi suddenly barked and took off into the woods. Renesmee looked both sad and worried.

"Is it safe for him to do that?" the little girl asked. Kaji looked from where the tiger striped canine had run off before looking at the little girl.

"Hi will be just fine. He knows his way around this forest. He was born here after all. Besides, you'll see him again really soon." Kaji answered.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because Hi's heading for Jacob. It'll be easier to meet up with Jacob and then head for the castle, then going there first and then me coming to find him later." Kaji answered.

"How do you know he's heading for Jacob?" Leah asked.

"Give it a second." Kaji answered. He then held his hand up and counted down. The second he reached zero a squeal echoed throughout the forest.

"He's only a few miles from here. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Kaji said his head titled to the side, his red ears twitching. Alice let out a soft squeal at that.

All of a sudden another squeal rang out from the area the first had come from. There was one big difference though. The first squeal was one of surprise. The second had been of fear.

"If I find one hair out of place on him, that brat dies." Kaji growled to himself with narrowed eyes. Everyone shivered at the unintentional killer intent coming from the redhead. The La Push pack and the Cullens all glanced at each other nervously before following the redhead.

After twenty minutes they entered a clearing. It was very large. There they found a beautiful clearing full of lush healthy green grass. There was a waterfall that leads to a tranquil river. There were large boulders of different sizes scatted about. There were also a group of creatures all over the clearing. There was a large group of Growlithe. There was also a large group of large dog like creatures.

They were canine-like creatures that resembled the mythical Ryukyuan Shisa (a cross between a lion and a dog). Their heads were covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around their eyes and ears, which are orange. Their bodies were a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on their bellies. They also had patches of cream-colored fur on their chests, legs and tail, resembling smoke. Their paws each have three toes and a round pink pawpad underneath.

"What are those?" Renesmee asked in awe.

"They are Arcanine. They are the evolved form of Growlithe." Kaji answered.

"You mean that little Hi is going to turn into one of those?" Renesmee asked. Kaji nodded with a small grin.

"Oi! Kaji!" a voice behind them yelled. Everyone turned to see a figure running towards them.

It turned out to be a female of about twenty. She had aquamarine hair to her knees, held back by a clip in the shape of a tear drop. Her eyes were aqua blue. She stood about 5'10 and had pale skin. She wore an aquamarine halter top that showed her mid-section. It was covered in black tear drop designs. It showed off her c-cup chest. She also wore what looked to be a black sarong with that had aquamarine tear drops hanging from it. It clung to her hips. It also reached mid—thigh. On her feet were black flip-flops that had aquamarine rhinestones in the shape of tear drops on them. The most shocking thing was the large shark tail following behind her.

The girl threw her arms around Kaji's neck in a tight hug. She giggled happily before releasing the redhead and settling down on her feet, still giggling.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister Youkai Mizu. She's the Guardian of Water and a Great White Shark demon." Kaji introduced.

"And since I doubt that Kaji introduced himself, I'll do it. This is my emo of a big brother Youkai Kaji. He's the Guardian of Fire and a Red Wolf demon." Mizu said. Her giggling returned full force when Kaji pouted unhappily at his introduction.

A small bark alerted them to see Hi bounding over. His black and red collar identifying him from the other Growlithe. Hi stopped in front of Renesmee with a tail wag. He barked happily.

"Hi! Get back here!" a voice yelled from the tree line.

Everyone turned towards to see someone exit the forest.

The person turned out to be a very effeminate male of about nineteen. He had russet skin which was soft and supple. He had long black hair to mid-thigh. He had wide chocolate brown eyes. They were framed by thick black lashes. He had high cheek bones and soft pale pink pouty lips. He stood 5'8 and had a slender and lean muscled build.

"Jacob! There you are!" Mizu said with a squeal. Everyone from Forks was shocked at the change in Jacob. The only thing more shocking was the boy's choice in wardrobe.

"What in the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Sam asked himself with a gulp. Everyone else was in much the same state. Then again it was to be expected with Jacob's outfit.

The young werewolf wore a white short-sleeve button-up shirt. It revealed about three inches of his toned stomach. It also showed off the diamond star pierced throw his belly button. Along with it was a short midnight blue tie. Over it he wore a cropped long-sleeve black jacket. Along with it he wore a black, white, and midnight blue plaid miniskirt. The skirt only reached mid-thigh. Jacob also wore white stockings that stopped a few inches above his knees. On his feet were black three inch heeled boots that reached mid-calf. They had midnight blue laces. Around his neck sat a black collar with the white diamond star from his necklace hanging from it. There was midnight blue eye shadow around his brown eyes. His pouty lips shined due to clear lip gloss. His black hair was kept out of his face using white and midnight blue headband. All in all Jacob looked like a school girl.

"I love it when an outfit looks good on you Jacob!" Mizu squealed pulling the werewolf into a hug. Jacob sighed with a roll of his pretty brown eyes at that statement.

"Oh really? Is that why you, Koori, and Butsurigaku enjoy dressing me up so much?" Jacob asked, not bothering to move from Mizu's hug.

"Of course it is." Mizu said nuzzling his black hair. Jacob sighed, not seeming to notice the visitors from Forks just yet. Everyone was watching the interaction in amazement. Even little Hi and Renesmee, though the girl seemed more interested in Jacob than anything else at the moment.

"And you three choose to dress me up as a girl because?" Jacob asked with a raised brow.

"Because you are cute enough to pull it off. That and it looks good on you." Mizu answered, smirking at the nineteen year old's bright red blush.

"Um, who are you?" Renesmee asked shyly. Everyone blinked and turned to look at the little vampire hybrid. The little girl grew nervous under the stares. Hi noticed this and moved to stand in front of her, growling with his fur bristling. Jacob blinked a few times before he removed himself from Mizu's hug and went to crouch down a few feet in front of the little girl and Hi.

"My name's Jacob. Jacob Black. And what's your name little one?" Jacob asked softly. Hi stopped growling and moved to nuzzle the boy's leg before he trotted over to Renesmee.

"Renesmee Cullen." Renesmee answered.

"Renesmee huh? It's cute. A cute name for a very cute little girl." Jacob said with a smile.

"You think I'm cute?" Renesmee asked. Here Jacob looked confused.

"Of course I think you're cute. You are cute. And besides, anyone who can manage to tame my little Spitfire can't be a bad person." Jacob said. Hi whined softly at that. Jacob turned to the tiger striped puppy with a soft smile on his face.

"You can whine all you want Hi. You'll always be my little Spitfire, no matter how tough you try to act." Jacob said, talking to the little canine. He giggled at Hi's canine version of pouting. Jacob then stood up with a sigh.

"I guess that since I'm here I might as well do my job, even if it is earlier than expected. I'm Jacob Black and you all are stuck with me and my psycho adopted family for the next two months. So I hope that you all enjoy your stay here!" Jacob finished with a smile.

"Jacob's right. You're going to be stuck with us for two months. That includes all the crazy, and often dangerous, things that always seem to happen when Jacob is involved. If you truly value your sanity, then I suggest that you leave now." Kaji said. He ignored Jacob's pout and just patted him on the head. This caused an eye twitch before Jacob stuck his tongue out at the redhead before turning away with a deeper pout. Mizu giggled again before pulling the teen into a hug. Renesmee giggled at the scene.

"Daddy can we stay? I like them. They're funny!" Renesmee asked pulling on her father's pants leg. Edward nodded with a small smile at seeing his daughter act her age instead of so much older. His smile widened when the little girl giggled happily before pulling Hi into her arms.

"Well I guess we should get going ne?" Jacob asked before he squealed when something pounced on him. It was one of the Arcanine. The large tiger striped dog licked his face, gaining many squeals and giggles from the nineteen year old. Kaji chuckled before moving to get the large canine off Jacob.

"Come on Blaze. You can play with Jacob later on." Kaji said, pulling the canine off Jacob. Once the Arcanine was off of Jacob everyone noticed that around its neck was a black collar with the word Blaze written in red jewels, much like Hi's collar.

"This is Blaze. She is the mother of Hi." Jacob said standing up. Blaze barked happily before her head tilted to the side. She then trotted over to the La Push pack and sniffed Leah. Her tail started wagging and she seemed to get excited.

"Well that would explain Hi's actions." Kaji said with a sigh. Everyone turned towards the redhead.

"Even though all of the creatures here, Pokémon is the general category, were born here, they all have a partner everywhere in some dimension. Looks like Hi and Blaze have found theirs in the form of Renesmee and Leah." Kaji explained. Everyone nodded at that.

"I thought as much when I saw just how protective of Hi was of Renesmee." Jacob said. The two canines nuzzled closer to their partners, Blaze being careful not to knock the girl over.

"Yami's coming." Mizu said suddenly. Kaji growled while Jacob sighed. Seeing the confused looks on the Forks group faces the cross-dressing male decided to explain.

"Yami is Kaji and Mizu's brother. The three of them are the closest in age along with Koori, their sister. Anyway, Kaji and Yami pretty much hate each other. They're so different that they can't help but butt heads. It's happened so many times that they just can't be in the same room without starting a fight. Sometimes for no reason at all. It doesn't help that Yami loves flirting with me and Kaji is super overprotective." Jacob answered with a deep sigh.

"There is a way to prevent this you know." A voice right behind Jacob said. The nineteen year old shrieked and turned so fast that he fell on his ass in front of the person who had spoken.

It was a female with long ice blue hair to her waist. Her eyes were an odd mix of purple and blue. She was slightly tan and stood just under six feet. She wore a black hooded crop jacket that stopped just under her C-cup breasts. The hood was lined with ice blue fake fur. She also wore a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh. It was also lined with ice blue fake fur. She wore black three inch heeled boots that reached her knees. The laces that ran through the boots were ice blue. She had ice blue tiger ears with black stripes on them on her head. An ice blue tiger tail followed behind her, it also had black stripes all over it. She looked to be twenty.

"Geez Koori! Don't Do That!" Jacob growled as he stood up and brushed himself off. Koori looked emotionless for a minute before she squealed and launched herself at Jacob. Said boy seemed to have expected this and rolled to the side. Koori landed face-first into the ground where Jacob had just been while Jacob had rolled to end up on his hands and knees in front of the La Push pack. There were a few twitches at that. Koori slowly raised her head and turned to glare at Jacob. There was a black and ice blue blur before Jacob was on his back with Koori straddling his hips.

"Get off!" Jacob said as he tried to get the girl off.

He finally got pissed and lifted his legs to wrap around her neck. Koori's eyes widened before she was jerked off the nineteen year old. Jacob ended up in a crouch and shook much like a dog.

"You are going down." Koori growled out. Jacob was up and running in a second, Koori right on his tail.

The two kept this up, running around the clearing. It wasn't long before the two were moving so fast that all that could be seen was a black, white, and midnight blue blur was running from a black and ice blue blur.

All of a sudden the blur that they knew to be Jacob was slammed into by a violet and black blur.

There was a squeal as the two blurs rolled into the high bushes that surrounded the clearing.

All of a sudden Kaji stomped over to the bushes and reached inside pulling someone out.

It was a male of about twenty. His hair was pitch black with natural onyx highlights running through it that reached the back of his neck. His eyes were a shocking baby blue. He wore an onyx tank top under a black hoodie. It clung to his like a second skin, showing off a well-muscled chest. He wore black skinny jeans with a series of paw prints going up his left leg in onyx. They clung to his ass and muscled legs. He also wore black air force ones with onyx laces. He also had black cat ears with onyx at the tips. Along with a cat tail with the same color scheme as his ears and hair.

Jacob walked out a few seconds later looking shocked and a little shaken up. Mizu and Koori, who seemed to have forgotten about getting revenge against Jacob, were fussing over the boy. Kaji had meanwhile dragged the dark haired male to the other side of the clearing.

"I'm fine, but what hit me." Jacob asked holding his head.

"Let go of me you stupid mutt!" the dark haired male growled at Kaji.

"And let you near what's mine? I don't fucking think so you stupid cat!" Kaji growled.

"What was that? Let go of me you flea-bag!" the dark haired male growled before yanking himself out of Kaji's grip.

"Looks who's talking. Cats can get fleas as well as canines. God I hate idiots, which is exactly what you are Yami!" Kaji said with a dark smirk on his handsome face.

The two's argument continued on this way as the Youkai sisters and Jacob walked over.

"See what I mean by no reason at all?" Jacob asked as he dusted himself off. Everyone from Forks just nodded shocked at the way the two acted towards each other.

"Um Jacob, are you sure that Kaji and Yami are related?" Billy asked. The nineteen year old just nodded his head.

"There might be a way to calm the two of them down." Mizu said. Here Jacob started backing away from the girl, not noticing Koori until he bumped into her.

"You two mean what I think you mean don't you?" Jacob asked with a whimper. That whimper got louder when both girls nodded with twin evil smiles on their faces. He whimpered before he shook his head.

"Yes. Or would you rather those Easter picture find their way onto the internet?" Koori asked. Though everyone aside from the two fighting brothers knew it was a threat.

"This means that I'll be dressing up then?" Jacob asked, though it seemed to be more of a statement then a question. The Youkai sisters nodded, their evil smiles getting wider. Jacob held his hand out with a depressed sigh and Koori and Mizu grinned happily before the ice blue haired girl handed him a black shopping bag. Jacob then turned and headed towards the thick and large trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Okay what is going on?" Seth asked. The two girls looked sheepish for a few seconds before Mizu explained.

"What we're talking about is Hime-chan singing." Mizu answered with a smirk.

"I hate you both you know that right?" Jacob asked as he peeked from behind the tree he was hiding behind after ten minutes.

"We know!" the Youkai sisters said in sing-song.

"Now get your cute ass out here Hime-chan!" Koori ordered.

"I can't. I need some help." Came Jacob's slightly embarrassed voice came from behind the trees. Mizu sighed before she headed over to help the nineteen year old. A few minutes later Mizu walked from behind the trees. A few feet away she growled slightly.

There was grumbling as Jacob came from behind the trees. Multiple jaws dropped at Jacob's new outfit.

His long black hair had been pulled into a set of pigtails with white ribbons. There were now red streaks running through his pitch-black locks. Around his eyes was white eye shadow while shiny red lip-gloss rested on his pink lips. Around his neck was the diamond star from his necklace. It hung from a white ribbon choker lined in red material. He wore a white halter like top. There were gold bands around edges. A red heart rested in the middle of it, where a hole rested to show off some of his russet skin. It stopped at the top off Jacob's entire mid-section. The star that had hung from his belly button before had been replaced with a ruby heart. He wore a short white mini-skirt. Around the top of the skirt was a band of gold. There were red hearts settled on his hips over the band. His legs were bare except for the red bands that ran criss-crossing along his calves up until mid-calf. On his feet were gold wedge heels that added two inches to his height. All in all he looked completely like a girl. A flat-chested girl but a girl none the less.

"Holy hot damn!" Koori exclaimed.

"I know right." Mizu said with a grin.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Jacob asked tugging on the skirt, trying to make it cover more of his legs.

"Of course. And stop pulling on that before you rip it. You don't want it shorter than it already is." Mizu advised. Jacob sighed but nodded and stopped pulling on the skirt.

"So what am I going to be singing? And please remember that there is a child present so please keep it PG 13 at least." Jacob said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The two girls seem to deflate slightly at that. The smiles on their faces turned evil when they got an idea.

"Can't Be Tamed." Both girls answered. Jacob groaned before he nodded.

"For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)

I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm on like that

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA

Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed." Jacob finished. He then squealed ad he was pounced on by the two Youkai brothers.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off of me you psychopaths!" Jacob growled as he kicked the two male members of the Youkai family off of him. He then pulled a black flip to land on his feet. He proceeded to brush himself off all the while grumbling about idiots and pains in the asses.

"There. Can I change back now?" Jacob asked with a growl. The two girls looked nervous here. Jacob picked up on this with an eye twitch.

"You got rid of my clothes didn't you?" Jacob stated more than asked. The girls nodded.

"So I'm forced to look like this until we get back to the castle?" Jacob asked. The girls nodded again.

"Be lucky I like you." Jacob said as he turned and started walking away. He paused and looked back.

"Well? Are you all just going to stand there or are we going to the castle?" Jacob asked. That snapped everyone out of their shock and they followed the boy.

"Finally!" Jacob said as he stood on top of a hill that led to a deep valley. When the rest of the group caught up with him, the Forks group was shocked into silence at the site before them.

Sitting in the bottom of the valley was a very large Victorian castle. It was made of onyx marble that reflected many different colors when the sunlight hit it. There were white marble pillars holding up the balconies. The castle was surrounded by lush, healthy green grass. Trees of all types were all over the valley. There were also flowers of every color and type all over the valley. There was a large dirt road that led up to the castle.

"Whoa. You live here?" Leah asked. Jacob nodded happily before he started down the dirt path. Everyone followed him, the Forks group still in shock.

Once they reached the front of the castle, they were met by large double doors. Jacob pushed them open only to squeal when someone pounced on him.

The person turned out to be a little girl of about five years old. Her eyes were a bright aqua color. Her hair was a bright white color with natural blue streaks going through it. Her hair reached her shoulders in the high ponytail it was held in. A black ribbon held her hair. She had a slightly tanned complexion and stood about 3 feet. She wore a blue tank top with a white snowflake printed on the chest under a black sleeveless vest. She also wore a white and blue plaid mini-skirt that brushed against her thighs. Underneath it she wore a pair of black bike shorts. On her feet were black and white Converse with blue laces.

"Mama!" the little girl squealed as Jacob sat up. She slid down until she was sitting in his lap.

"Hi there my little Snowflake." Jacob said as he stood up, setting the little girl on his hip. Said girl giggled happily as she nuzzled into Jacob's shoulder. She then noticed the Forks group. She squirmed in Jacob's arms before he sat her on the ground with a chuckle.

"Hi! My name is Yukiko Arctic-Black! Adopted daughter of Jacob Black!" the little girl introduced happily. Everyone was a little shocked at the girl's introduction but they got over it and introduced themselves.

"So what have you been doing all day Snow Brat?" Kaji asked with a teasing smirk. Yukiko pouted and she stuck her tongue out at the redhead before answering his question.

"I've be playing with the Volturi. Well that and looking after the Eevee eggs." Yukiko answered.

"The Volturi are here?" Renesmee asked, looking frightened. Hi growled from his place in Renesmee's arms. Yukiko looked the little girl over before she nodded her head.

"I'm Yukiko, but you can call me Yuki. What's your name?" Yukiko asked.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen." Renesmee answered as she shook her hand while holding Hi with one arm. The little Growlithe didn't seem to mind.

"You're Hi's partner?" Yukiko asked. The dhampir nodded while Hi's tongue lulled out of his mouth.

"Renesmee? Can I call you Nessie? No offense but your name is a little long." Yukiko asked. Renesmee thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded. Yukiko giggled happily before she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Great. I'm sure Kitty Cat will just love you!" Yukiko squealed happily.

"Who?" Renesmee questioned.

"Ah. Kitty Cat is my younger sister. Her full name is Catya Luna-Black. Mama adopted her too, so we're not really sisters. Right Mama?" Yukiko asked, her question directed towards Jacob. Jacob, who had been watching the two little girl's interaction with a smile, blinked a few times before he nodded his dark head.

"Speaking of which, where is Catya?" Mizu asked.

"Hmm. Oh! She's with Jane. She really seems to like her." Yukiko answered.

"Please tell me that Alec wasn't there the last time you saw her?" Jacob pleaded. Yukiko sighed and shook her head in a negative. Jacob groaned unhappily.

"Wow. Sucks to be you Hime-chan. That makes what, three Volturi members who are interested in you?" Koori asked.

"Four actually. Aro is interested in my powers and abilities while Alec, Marcus, and Caius are interested in me becoming their mate." Jacob groaned.

"Like hell." Both Kaji and Yami growled out. The two males then turned to glare at each other.

"And of course the only thing you two agree about is my love life." Jacob commented drily.

"Lack of a love life." Both Mizu and Koori sing-songed. Jacob growled and would have lunged at the two if it wasn't for a soft voice asking "Mommy".

Everyone turned towards the door to see a little girl of about three standing in the doorway.

She had long dark green hair that was pulled into a set of cute pigtails on the sides of her head while the rest reached past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright golden color. She was slightly tanned and stood about 2'8 with a lithe build. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt that had dark green sleeves. There was a flower design on her chest that was done in a spring green. She wore a white, dark green, and spring green plaid mini-skirt. On her feet were white and dark green Converse with spring green laces.

"Hey there Kitty Cat." Jacob asked as he picked the little girl up and placed her on his hip. She yawned softly before she nuzzled into Jacob's shoulder.

"There you are Jacob." A voice from the doorway said. Standing there was Jane of the Volturi. She was leaning against the doorway. She raised a brow when she noticed the Forks group. When her eyes landed on Renesmee the little girl squeaked and hid behind Yukiko, Hi leaping out of her arms and growled at Jane.

"Okay. Enough. As long as the Volturi, the Cullens, and the La Push pack are here they are not under any circumstances allowed to hurt anyone of either group unprovoked. Do I make myself clear?" Jacob said. He glared at everyone who shivered and nodded.

"You already have Aro's promise that we will not attack anyone unless we are attacked first." Jane said. Jacob glanced at everyone before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, warding off a headache.

"Jane, where's your brother, Marcus, and Caius? I need to get back to my room to change and I am not in the mood to deal with the three of them. At least not without someone getting very hurt." Jacob asked.

"All of them are with Aro so you don't have to worry." Jane answered with a smile on her face. Catya tugged on her 'mother's' hair to get his attention.

"Sleepy. Nap." Catya ordered drowsily. Jacob smiled softly and nuzzled the three year old's hair. She purred softly and nuzzled closer to Jacob's heat. The nineteen year old then turned towards his oldest 'daughter'.

"Wanna come help me put your sister down for her nap. We can check on the Eevee eggs when we're done." Jacob asked.

"Can Nessie come with us?" Yukiko asked.

"If her parents say yes." Jacob said. Both little girls

turned towards Edward and Bella. Both gave them puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. You can go." Bella answered. Both girls cheered and then turned towards Jacob. He giggled slightly and then turned to walk inside the castle.

"Oh and don't forget to take them to see Yon. And Jane could you get Aro and the others please." Jacob asked. When he got nods in return he turned and walked inside.


	3. Ouestions and Setlling into Haven

inucrossoverlover: People really love this story!

Jacob: Tell me about it. I wonder why it's so popular though.

Edward: You seriously haven't noticed?

Jacob: Noticed what?

Edward and inucrossoverlover: People read this story to see what else is going to happen to you.

Jacob: Eh? Why me?

inucrossoverlover: Because you're the uke and also the main character of this story.

Jacob: (Blushes a bright red) R-right.

Edward: Okay, no more embarrassing my mate.

inucrossoverlover: He's not your mate yet Eddie. Just be patient. And you'll still have to share him.

Edward: Don't care as long as I have him.

Jacob: U-um. Can we get on with the story?

inucrossoverlover: Yeah. Do the disclaimer for me please Hime-chan?

Jacob: (Still blushing) inucrossoverlover owns nothing in this story save the plot, the Youkai family, Hikaru Yon, Yukiko Arctic-Black, and Catya Luna-Black.

**Chapter 3: Questions and Settling Into Haven**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

***Flashbacks***

"Here we are." Kaji said as the large group entered the entrance-way. The Forks group was once again shocked. The floor was tiled in black and white tiles. There were more white marble pillars that held up large sets of double doors. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful glass and crystal chandelier. Directly in front of the door was a large grand staircase. It too was made out of white marble.

The large group then headed up the stairs. They went up three flights of stairs and took a left to reach a large set of cherry wood double doors. The doors were opened to reveal a large office. The walls were done in midnight blue with white borders. There were black, midnight blue, and white furniture all around. Most of the couches surrounded a large black desk.

Sitting at the desk was a male of about 45. He had dark green hair that reached his shoulders. When he looked up from his paperwork everyone in the room saw that he had very unique eyes. The left was a bright ruby red. The right was a bright purple. He wore a black cloak with the kanji for 'Yon' in red and purple jewels on his back. Underneath it he wore an open red button up shirt with a black tank top underneath it. To go along with it he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots.

"I take it that these are our guests Kaji?" the male sitting at the desk asked. The redhead nodded before he answered.

"Hai. This is the group from Forks. The La Push pack that Hime-chan was previously a part of and the Cullens." Kaji said as he gestured to each group.

"Hello. I am Hikaru Yon, but you may call me Yon. I suppose that you all have questions and rest assured that I have the answers to your questions." Yon said as he gestured to a group of couches in front of his desk.

Before anything else could be said, the double doors opened again to show Aro and the Volturi. The group entered and took a seat near Yon's desk but away from the other two groups.

"I take it that Jacob has told you all of the no violence policy that we have going on here as long as all of you are here?" Yon questioned. He got multiple nods as an answer.

"Good. Now ask away." Yon said as he leaned back in his chair.

"As interesting as this trip has been, I still don't understand why we are here." Aro said. Yon let out an amused chuckle.

"Even though that isn't a question I'll answer it all the same. You all are here because Jacob is a hybrid. About two years ago he had been on a mission with Yami and Kaji when he ended up being bitten by a vampire. Rather than killing him on contact with his bloodstream the venom put Jacob into a coma. Nearly a month later Jacob wakes up and tells us that he is now a vampire and werewolf/shifter hybrid. We decided that as soon as Jacob had complete control over all of his powers that we'd invite you all here." Yon answered.

"Why though?" Alec asked.

"It was a precaution so that if Jacob ever had a mission in Forks or anywhere in your dimension that he wouldn't be attacked. Jacob also has his own personal reason that he won't tell anyone." Yon answered.

"Why do Yukiko and Catya call Jacob their mother?" Bella asked.

"They call him that because as far as their concerned Jacob is their mother. He saved them from death and looked after them as they got better. Plus Jacob didn't have any problems with them calling him their mother as long as they were happy. After a while he adopted them and they became a family. They probably call him that because he's submissive and they mistook him for a girl when they first came too." Yon answered chuckling at the last part.

"You mentioned that Jacob had powers. What type of powers does Jacob have?" Sam questioned.

"The real question is what power doesn't Jacob have. Anyway Jacob has control over the elements of air/wind, metal/steel, darkness/shadows, water/moisture, ice/snow, fire/heat, lightning/thunder, earth/plants, mind/emotions, poison/acid, death/ghosts, and time/space. He also has an odd ability to get anyone and everyone to do what he wants. Jacob never seems to notice it though. He also has the voice of an angel." Yon answered with a sigh.

"Jacob has all of those powers?" Aro asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes but he doesn't like using them and even if you somehow managed to convince him to use his powers then Akira would probably kill you." Yon said.

"Akira?" Leah asked.

"Ah. If you wanted to get technical then Akira would be Jacob's split personality. In truth Akira was a wondering soul that ending up being sealed into Jacob when he was really young. Jacob had no idea that Akira existed until about two and a half years ago. It's still hard to believe sometimes." Yon answered with a shrug.

"I have a question. If Jacob is so awesome then why is he still single?" Koori asked with a frown.

"You already know the answer to that Koori. Jacob refuses to mate with anyone who refuses to see him as an equal. That person or persons would also have to accept Yukiko and Catya." Yon answered the ice tiger's question.

"Why wouldn't someone accept Jacob as an equal?" Seth asked.

"It has to do with the male instinct to dominate. In submissive males that instinct is non-existent. Jacob is submissive so he doesn't have that instinct. Most males try to dominate Jacob and treat him as either a pet, a slave, or as completely helpless. That pisses Jacob off and those males usually get their asses kicked. Though sometimes Jacob has done more than that." Yon said with a shudder. Yami and Kaji shuddered as well while Koori and Mizu let evil grins cross their pretty faces.

"Known to do more than that?" Paul questioned wondering if it was a good idea to ask this question.

"He castrated them." Yon said with a deeper shiver. Kaji and Yami whimpered and hugged each other in fear. The Youkai sisters broke out in evil laughs while all of the other males in the room, vampire and shifter whimpered.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Billy asked shakily. All Yon did was shake his head in negative.

"You said that Jacob has the voice of an angel?" Rosalie asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Y-yeah. Jacob has the voice of an angel and he has attracted a lot of attention because of it. Hell Jacob is so good that he is pretty famous for his singing ability." Yon answered thankful for the change in topic.

"I find it hard to believe that Jacob can do all of this." Leah said with a frown.

"Believe me he can, he will, and he does. Especially when he gets mad. Though he does use his powers to help people. Us more often than not." A voice from the doorway said.

"Shin!" Mizu and Koori squealed as they pounced on the male with a hug. When they pulled back everyone in the room was able to get a good look at him.

He had purple hair that stood up in spikes. His eyes were a matching purple. He had a pale complexion that made his eyes and hair stand out even more. He stood about 6'0. He wore a purple sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up, that showed off his muscled arms and chest. He also wore black cargo pants. On his feet were black steel-toed boots with purple laces. He also had wings. His right wing was white while the left was black. He looked to be about twenty.

"Where have you been all day Shin?" Yami asked.

"Helping Butsuri-nee." The newly named Shin answered.

"I didn't really need your help but thanks anyway." A female said as she entered the room.

Her hair was a soft pink and reached mid-back while her eyes were emerald green. She had a pale complexion. She was about 5'9. She wore a dark pink top that had one strap on her right shoulder. She also wore black shorts that reached her knees. On her feet were black one inch heeled sandals, with a pink double helix design on them. She had one black wing on her right shoulder and one white wing on her left shoulder. She looked to be twenty.

"Hi my name is Youkai Butsurigaku. But you all can call me Suri. I'm the Guardian of Mind/Emotions. I'm a hybrid of a swan demon and a raven demon." Butsurigaku introduced with a smile and a wave.

"Might as well do the same. My name is Youkai Shin and I'm the Guardian of Death/Ghosts. I'm Suri-nee's younger twin so I'm also a hybrid between a swan and a raven demon." Shin introduced.

"Out of all of us, Suri-chan's the sweetest. And Shin-chan is the most normal out of us all." Koori said.

"Stop calling me chan!" Shin growled. Koori giggled and leaned to hug him.

"But it's cute Shin-onii-chan." Koori said with a pout. Shin sighed a few minutes later and returned the hug.

"Hey were are the others?" Butsurigaku questioned as they settled down on the couch next to Kaji and Yami.

"Kaze's probably with Jacob, Kootetsu's probably in the metal shop, Raito's probably being the lazy ass that he is and is sleeping somewhere, and Tsuchi's probably out in the garden or in the woods." Kaji said never looking up from the manila envelope he had found. Everyone looked shocked for a second before Yon frowned and snatched the envelope out of Kaji's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Kaji snapped.

"And that's the problem. You can't just take things off people's desks and read them Kaji." Yon said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kaji settled down with a few grumbles and a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen you blush for being told off Kaji." A voice from the doorway said.

Standing there was a male of about twenty. He had silver hair that reaches his waist. He had bright green eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches. Slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. They show off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. He has six bushy silver fox tails and a pair of cute silver fox ears.

"Hello, my name is Youkai Kaze. I'm the Guardian of Air/Wind and I'm a sliver fox demon." the newly named Kaze introduced.

"Ne Kaze? Have you seen Jacob and the girls?" Koori asked.

"You mean Yukiko and Renesmee?" Kaze asked. When his sister nodded he continued. "They should be on their way up here." Kaze answered.

"Whoa! Careful you two." Jacob said as he entered the room. In his arms were two large eggs. In fact the eggs were so big that they had to sit in the crook of Jacob's arms. He pushed the door open with his hip and then turned to talk behind him. He had also changed from the revealing outfit he had been wearing before. He now wore a black hoodie over a white t-shirt. The shirt had the kanji for 'ruler' written in gold. He also wore black cargo pants with a white and gold belt. On his feet were black and white Air Force Ones with gold laces. Around his neck was a black and gold collar with the diamond star hanging from it. His hair had been pulled into a braid using white and gold bands.

"Just set them on an empty couch." Jacob said as Renesmee and Yukiko entered the room, each of them carrying one of the large eggs. They two sat them on the couch and sat down next to them. Hi then entered the room dragging a large bag behind him. He dragged the bag to the couch and set it down before hopping up  
to land on Renesmee's lap. The little hybrid giggled and pet him. Jacob then came over and sat the eggs he  
had been holding on the couch.

As Jacob moved away everyone got a good look at the eggs. They were brown in color except for a stripe of crème going around the center.

"Mama? When are the eggs going to hatch?" Yukiko asked as she poked one of the eggs. She then squealed as it started shaking for a few seconds before settling down.

"They'll hatch soon sweetie and don't poke them. The baby Eevee can feel that and we don't want them to be scared when they hatch now do we?" Jacob asked. Yukiko shook her head rapidly and softly rubbed the egg she had just poked. 

"What do Eevee look like Jacob?" Renesmee asked with her head tilted.

"Eevee look like cute little brown foxes with a big bushy tail and a crème colored scruff. They don't tend to get much bigger than Hi. But since these will be newborns when they hatch they'll be smaller than him." Jacob said. Renesmee nodded and settled down.

All of a sudden the eggs started glowing a bright white. The glow died down before starting up again. The eggs kept this up until they were no longer flashing but stayed a bright white. The light turned blinding before taking the shape of a little fox like creature. There were sparkles as the baby Eevee were revealed.

Like Jacob had said they were mammalian creatures with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. They had four short, feline-esque legs with three small toes on each foot. They all had brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. They had traits of rabbits, raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats. All of them opened those big bright brown eyes to see everyone in the room staring at them.  
One of the tiny Eevee hopped off of the couch and padded over to Alice. It sat and looked up at her. It purred when she picked it up and held it.

"Well Alice looks like you're partner of a baby Eevee. It's a girl so have fun." Jacob said chuckling at the look on Alice's face when the Eevee nuzzled her cheek, not seeming to care about the cold of the vampire.

The other Eevee all yipped and started whining. Jacob rolled his pretty brown eyes in amusement.

"Okay I get. You guys are hungry. Give me a second." Jacob said as he reached into the bag that Hi had dragged in. Inside were baby bottles filled with milk. He gave one to Alice and turned to the girls.

"Wanna help me feed them?" he asked. The two girls nodded and Hi climbed off Renesmee's lap so she could hold the baby Eevee. As the girls got settled and started feeding the little pokemon Jacob sat in between them also feeding one of the babies.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Jacob asked he feed the little Eevee.

"Nothing much. Just a question and answer segment." Yon answered with a shrug. Jacob nodded. The little Eevee whined as the bottle it had been drinking was emptied. The little fox pokemon then burped softly before settling down in Jacob's lap.

"Feel better now little one?" Jacob asked as the baby yawned showing off small sharp baby fangs. He heard a yelp and turned to find Yukiko holding hand up to her face.

"Mama. It bit me." Yukiko whined. The little pokemon in her lap whimpered and licked her hand.

"He's just a baby Yukiko. He doesn't know any better yet. But he is sorry. Aren't you chibi?" Jacob asked as he grabbed his daughter's hand to see the damage. There were small marks were the Eevee's fangs had sunk in and a small amount of blood but other than that she was fine. 

"I think I just came up with a name for this little guy." Kaze stated as he picked the Eevee that been in Yukiko's lap to his face. He watched as the small male Eevee growled and bared his small baby fangs. Kaze leaned his face back as he tried to lunge at him and snap his jaws.

"Oh? And what's that?" Jacob asked as he eyed the two in amusement.

"Kiba(Fang)." Kaze answered simply.

"Fang? It fits." Yukiko muttered as she nuzzled into Jacob's side. Jacob and Kaze laughed at the girl's reaction. The newly named Kiba yipped happily and pounced on the little girl and licked her face happily. Yukiko finally gave in and nuzzled Kiba, who yipped again.

"As cute as this is, we still have things to discuss." Yon said breaking the moment. Kiba and Yukiko pouted and Renesmee giggled before squealing as the Eevee in her lap pounced on Hi and started playfully fighting him.

"Well I think this little girl deserves the name Sento-ki (Fighter). What do you guys think?" Jacob asked in amusement as the little Eevee pinned Hi under her. He then broke out into giggles as Hi struggled to get the female Eevee off of him.

"I think that name fits her pretty well." Renesmee managed to get around her giggles.

"Okay so far we have Kiba, Sento-ki, Alice's Eevee and the little one in Jacob's lap. Anymore name ideas?" Koori asked.

"How do you say cute in Japanese?" Alice asked as she nuzzled her Eevee.

"That would be Kawaii." Jacob answered.

"Then that's her name. Kawaii." Alice said nodding before the newly named Kawaii leaned over to sniff Jasper. Her head tilted to the side before she climbed into Jasper's lap and nuzzled him.

"So we need a name for the baby in Jacob's lap." Butsurigaku said from where she was typing on a laptop.

"You're already putting them in the database?" Kaji asked as he leaned over his sister's shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Yeah. The sooner they're in the database the sooner they can be returned to their parents and the other Eevee evolutions." Butsurigaku answered.

"They have to go back to their parents?" Alice asked as she pulled Kawaii into her arms.

"Well the other Eevee will. I'm sure that one of Jacob's Eeveelutions will help you train Kawaii and teach her what she needs to know." Butsurigaku said finally looking up from her typing.

"What are Eeveelutions?" Esme asked.

"Oh Eeveelutions are the term given to the Pokemon who all evolve from Eevee. So far there are seven of them." Mizu answered as Butsurigaku had gone back to her typing. 

"What do the Eeveelutions look like?" Charlisle asked. Everyone looked over at the pink-haired girl as she walked over to Yon's desk and pulled out a chord. She hooked it up to her laptop as a large screen came down from the ceiling.

"The first Eeveelution is Vaporeon. It's a water type. It can therefor use water moves and it has the ability to melt into water. They are at their strongest when near large bodies of water." Butsurigaku began as a picture came up on the screen.

It was a picture of a composite creature sharing physical traits of fish, dolphins, cats, and possibly other animals. Its body was light-blue with a white collar. It had yellow ears made of webbing and had a fin on its head resembling its ears. It had a pointed pattern of dark blue on its head that encompasses the backs of its ears and head-fin. It also had blue ridges that ran down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Its finned tail looked similar to that of a mermaid's.

"Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. Eevee can evolve into Vaporeon with the use of a Water Stone." Butsurigaku said as the picture of Vaporeon changed to that of a dark blue stone that had what looked like light blue bubbles inside of it.

"Next up is Jolteon. Jolteon is a thunder type and can therefor use thunder and lightning moves. They are at their strongest near power plants." Butsurigaku continued as the image of the water stone faded to show another pokemon.

It was a Fennec Fox-like creature with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear, and yellow fur that has the sharpness of needles. It also had a white, spiky collar, and pink paw pads.

"Eevee can evolve into Jolteon with the use of a Thunder Stone." Jolteon's picture faded to show a green stone that had a yellow lightning bolt inside of it.

"After that we have Flareon. It's a fire type and can therefor use fire moves. They are at their strongest near hot places." Butsurigaku continued on.

The Thunder Stone was replaced with a picture of Flareon. Flareon bears the closest resemblance to Eevee. Flareon's body is covered in red fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. The paw pads on its feet are also yellow.

"Eevee can evolve into Flareon with the use of a Fire Stone." Flareon's picture faded to be replaced with a yellow stone that had an orange and yellow flame inside.

"After that we have Espeon. Espeon is a physic type pokemon and it can use physic moves. They are at their strongest when in bright sunshine and near its trainer." The Fire Stone faded to show a picture of Espeon.

Resembling a cat, it had lavender fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. It had four slim legs and tiny paws. It had a slender tail, which is forked into two at the end.

"Eevee can evolve into Espeon through happiness for their trainer during the day or when near a sun shard." The picture of Espeon faded to show an orange stone that that looked as if it was shaped in the form of a sun beam.

"After that there is Umbreon. Umbreon is a dark type pokemon. Therefor they can use dark type moves. They are at their strongest at night and near their trainer." The pink-haired girl continued.

The sun shard faded to show a picture of a creature. It has a sleek black body with a pair of crimson cat-like eyes and yellow bands on its ears and tail. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.

"It's rings are said to glow at night. An Eevee evolves into an Umbreon with happiness at night or when near a Moon Shard." Butsurigaku continued as the picture of Umbreon faded to show a picture of a stone that looked a little like a crater found on the moon. (The Sun Shard and Moon Shard descriptions I just made up. Don't be mad.)

"After those we have Leafeon. Leafeon is a grass type so they can use grass type attacks. They are at their strongest during bright sunny days and in forests." Butsurigaku said. The picture of the Moon Shard faded to show a picture of a creature. It beard similarities to both cats and foxes. Its body was tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead. It's ears and tail both share a leaf-like quality.

"Leafeon tend to be pacifists and use photosynthesis to create their food. Eevee evolve into Leafeon when the evolve in the forest."

"And last but certainly not least we have Glaceon. Glaceon is an ice type so they can use ice type attacks. They are at their strongest during the cold seasons and where there is snow and ice." Butsurigaku continued.

It was a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur. The fur is actually frozen into sharp quills, but one can't really tell by just looking. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. It's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. It's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots.

"Since Glaceon are usually found either far North and Far South not a lot is known about them. We do know that they can turn their fur into spikes. Eevee evolve into Glaceon when they live in cold places. I think that's all of the Eeveelutions." Butsurigaku finished.

"Wow. How many Pokemon are there in total?" Bella asked.

"Um I think there are over 600 so far. But there are more being discovered all the time." Jacob answered with a finger on his chin. Renesmee and Yukiko mimicked his action. Jacob laughed when he noticed this.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Jacob said snapping his fingers.

"What did you almost forget Jake?" Kaze questioned.

"Toshi's supposed to be back from that mission today." Jacob answered. At that Shin looked sick to his stomach.

"Shit! That was today! I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Shin said as he got up and started pacing.

"Unbelievable. He's your ward and you didn't even know when he was coming back from a mission." Jacob said with a sigh.

"Shut up! I was too busy helping with the preparations for our guests. It just slipped my mind." Shin defended as he continued to pace the room.

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it.

Jacob: I hope nobody is disappointed by this chapter.

inucrossoverlover: I agree. Anyway say bye.

Jacob and inucrossoverlover: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	4. Meeting the Rest of the Gang

inucrossoverlover: I'm back! And I brought with me chapter four of Caught Between Two!

Alec: You move pretty fast. I don't think people have even had the chance to read chapter three yet.

inucrossoverlover: Shut up! I'm just excited to be continuing these stories.

Jacob: Have you finalized my harem yet?

inucrossoverlover: I'm pretty close. I have decided on Edward and Sam.

Sam: So I'm sharing my mate with a 'vegetarian' blood sucker?

inucrossoverlover: Yep. Be glad. I was considering adding Alec and/or Paul.

Edward, Sam, and Jacob: OH HELL NO!

inucrossoverlover: Ow! I get it, I get it. Jeez. My hearing.

Jacob: Sorry.

inucrossoverlover: It's okay. Now let's get this chapter started. Go Sammy!

Sam: Alright. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything besides the plot and her own characters.

**-Caught Between Two-**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Rest of the Gang**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

***Flashback***

**-Caught Between Two-**

"Um, Toshi?" Bella asked.

"Hmm. Oh it was something I called him before I learned his real name. I just kept calling him that. His real name is Chase de Blanco, second prince of the Western Region of Haven. He blue eyed, blonde pretty boy. Who just so happens to control lunar energy." Jacob said with a shrug.

"And he's not really my ward, I just basically help him channel his power so nothing dies." Shin explained.

"The moon is thought to be the source of the cold and ice, therefore, leading to hypothermia. Could also explain his attitude towards the world." Jacob mused. Shin tilted his head in thought and nodded.

"Could be a relationship between that." the purple haired male nodded.

"You two do realize that Chase isn't going to come alone right?" Koori asked. Jacob groaned as he curled up slightly.

"So not fair." he pouted. "Drake isn't that bad but him!" he groaned. Yukiko giggled slightly.

"Eclipse is coming!" she squealed happily.

"Drake? Eclipse?" Alice asked.

"Drake de Blanco, Chase's older brother and the first prince of the Western Region of Haven. He's tall, dark, and handsome with solar energy as his element." Kaze answered with a smirk.

"And Eclipse Rosado is the only prince of the Eastern Region of Haven. He is amazingly hot and built, but he's a cocky asshole who can control dreams and nightmares." Koori said.

"Shut it!" Jacob pouted as he sank deeper in his seat. The little Eevee in his lap mewled lightly.

"Sorry Chibi." Jacob said as he patted the little Pokémon's head.

"Ve ve! Eevee!" the little Pokémon squealed as she bounced in place.

"Oh you like that name huh Little One?" Jacob asked.

"Eevee!" Chibi squealed as she bounced.

"Okay, I get it. Huh? Stay with me? You sure?" Jacob asked. Chibi nodded in agreement as her tail waved happily.

"Looks like I gained another member of my team." Jacob said with a giggle. All of the Eevee perked up and crowded around him. Hi did as well. "Okay, okay I get it. But who? You guys are still so little I don't want to scare you. I got it!" Jacob said as he pulled out a red and white ball.

In a flash of white sparkles, out appeared what appeared to be a large walking cherry stem. It had a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet. It had beady eyes and a deep pink-red stripe running down part of its face. It had had a short steam with two big green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it.

"Rubi?" the little creature asked as it turned to Jacob.

"Hey there Cherubi! I was wondering if you want to entertain some new friends." Jacob asked as he crouched down to pat the Pokémon on the head.

"Cherubi! Rubi!" Cherubi said as it bounced in place.

"That's my girl!" Jacob said with a grin.

"How about Magical Leaf into Bullet Seed?" Jacob said. Cherubi bounced in place before leaping on an empty spot on Yon's desk. She released a multitude of glowing leaves into the air which floated. With a cry of her name, she spit out a multitude of seed shaped bullets that shot down the leaves. The sparkles that the destroyed leaves left floated down to the ground. Kawai and Chibi stared with wide-eyes and were entrapped. Cherubi took a leap into the sparkles and bowed when she landed.

"Cherubi!" she said in a satisfied tone of voice.

"Very nice." Jacob said as he bent down and patted her. Cherubi grinned at him before Jacob tapped her leaf with the same red and white ball from earlier. Cherubi disappeared a red beam of light.

"Okay my little friends, I think-Uh oh." Jacob said when he caught sight of Chibi and Kawai. He sighed and turned to Alice.

"Looks like you have a Contest Pokémon on your hands. Congrats." Jacob said.

"Contest?" Edward asked.

"There are a multitude of different profession that involve Pokémon, being a Pokémon Coordinator is just one of them. Pokémon contests are where Trainers show off their pokémons traits and powers by basically showing off in front of judges and an audience. If you make it past the Appeal Round, the show off round, you move on the Battle Rounds. These are scored and judged on how your Pokémon handle battling while still showing off their traits, like their beauty, attacks, etc. You lose points if your Pokémon is hit with an attack or dodges in an unappealing way. If you make it to the finals and win, you gain a contest ribbon. Collect five of them and you can compete in the Grand Festival. They happen every year and only the best of the best coordinators compete as the festival continues. The winner of the Grand Festival is given the title of Best Coordinator and receives a large trophy." Jacob explained. Alice looked wide-eyed before staring down at Kawai.

"If you want, I can help you train Kawai to be a contest pokémon." Jacob offered. Alice nodded happily.

"What if you don't want to do something so…pretty?" Emmett asked.

"Another path that a lot of Pokémon trainers take is the trainer route. You basically train your pokémon to fight in battles between other pokémon. Some take on the Pokémon gyms and try to beat those. Each region has its own gyms and if you beat a gym leader, you gain that gym's badge. Beat all nine of the regions gyms and have all nine badges and you can take part in the regions tournament. You take on everyone who has managed to collect all nine badges and it gets tougher and harder the longer you stay in the tournament. Win and you're claimed the winner with the ability to take on that region's Champions. Well after you beat their Elite Four anyway." Jacob explained.

"Awesome!" Emmett cried.

"Hey Jacob, which route did you take?" Seth asked.

"Ah, I'm one of the rare people who decided to do both routes. I have teams of pokémon who are my battlers and teams who are my contest lovers. Sometimes they cross paths and like the other path or just want to drabble and take a break." Jacob said with a grin.

"Wait battles? They fight each other?" Alice cried as she hugged Kawai.

"Yeah, they have the instinct to fight and battle. No matter what path your pokémon chose, they will battle. However, it is possible to keep pokémon as pets. This is mainly what happens to baby pokémon until their old enough to start training. Though there are those who have decided to give up on battling all together." Jacob said.

"So, you've seen one of my contesters, want to see one of my battlers?" Jacob asked. Everyone perked up. "Good, outside then. He isn't fond of his ball or being cooped up inside." Jacob said as he led the way out of Yon's office. The Olympian coven, Volturi, and the La Push Shifters were quick to follow.

"Charizard!" Jacob shouted once the group reached the front of the castle. A loud roar sounded as a shape could be seen in the distant sky.

A large Dragon-like Pokémon with large wings landed in front of Jacob. It was bipedal and had a long tail with a fire burning on the tip. It had extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The fronts of its wings is teal, while the rest is orange like most of its body. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. Although hardly visible, its irises are a light blue in color.

"This is Charizard! He's one of my battlers and pretty powerful." Jacob introduced. The Dragon-like pokémon let out a roar. "Don't be fooled by his dragon-like appearance. He's a fire and flying type, not a dragon type."

"Type?" Paul asked.

"Uh huh. There are 18 different types of subcategories that pokémon fall into. Each of these types have advantages and weaknesses over the other types. There are grass, fire, and water, which are given out as starter pokémon in each region for beginning trainers. Then there are flying types, steel types, darkness, psychic, fighting, dragon, normal, poison, ground, rock, bug, ghost, electric, ice, and fairy. There are pokémon that are pure one type, however, most are dual types. After them, are legendaries. They're exactly that, rare, extremely powerful, and are considered gods in some places." Jacob explained as he gazed up at the sky. A nudge from Charizard's snout had him stumbling and out of his thoughts. The pokémon rumbled lightly.

"No I didn't just call you out here to show you off, but do you really mind if I had?" Jacob asked as he flipped some of his dark locks over his shoulder. Charizard snorted out smoke and posed. The two burst out into laughter at that.

"Oh god, I needed it that." Jacob said as he snickered. "Anyway, I called you to see if you were up for some battling?" Charizard roared his agreement. "I knew you would. But who against?" Jacob asked as he tilted his head.

"How about us?" a male voice asked. Everyone turned to see three males standing there.

The first appeared to be about twenty. He has short dirty blonde hair that reaches the nape of his neck. His eyes are almond shaped and a deep gray, nearly black color. He has a build filled with noticeable muscles. His frame is covered in lightly tanned skin. There are multiple thin white scars covering his body from training. He has a scar going from his left cheek to his chin. He wears a black leather trench coat. Underneath it was a black fishnet shirt. On his bottom half is a pair of loose leather pants. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots. He has pointed ears and fangs.

The second was about nineteen. He had deep black hair that falls into his face slightly. His eyes are a bright ruby red. He has a straight nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. He has a muscular build covered in sun-kissed skin. He has broad shoulders and a wide chest. He wears a burnt orange t-shirt that clings to his frame. On his bottom half is covered by deep blue jeans that cling to his frame. He also wears orange Air Force Ones.

The last and the one who spoke appeared to be seventeen. He had golden blonde hair that falls around the base of his neck in soft waves. One of his bangs falls into his baby blue eyes. He has a slender frame filled with obvious muscles. He has pale skin that covers his frame. He wears a pale blue t-shirt that is worn over a black shirt with only one sleeve. On his bottom half were black jeans with a pale blue belt. On his feet are pale blue and black Air Force Ones.

"Eclipse! Drake! Chase! Hey guys!" Jacob greeted with a wave.

"So you in Jake?" Chase asked.

"You bet your hot ass!" Jacob said with a grin. Charizard let out a roar. Eclipse and Drake chuckled even as they walked out way.

"I'll be the ref." Drake said as he was a safe distance away. Eclipse continued over to the large group.

"I suggest you get ready for a show. Jacob gives his all in everything he does, and that rubbed off on his pokémon. They won't go down unless they're too injured to keep going." Eclipse said in a deep voice.

"This is a match between Chase de Blanco and Jacob Black. This is a one-on-one match, no substitutions. Ready?" Drake asked. The two nodded as they stood across from each other. "Begin!"

"Okay Charizard, you're up!" Jacob said. Charizard roared as he flew over to his position in front of Jacob.

"Okay, Inferno, let's go!" Chase said as he tossed out a red and white poke ball. Jacob's eyes widened when he heard the name. A loud roar sounded. Everyone stared in shock at the large Charizard.

However, there were major differences between Jacob's Charizard and this one. While Jacob's was a good seven feet in height, this one was closer to ten. The largest difference was his coloring. Where a normal Charizard was orange, teal, and cream, this one was black, red, and white respectively.

"Chase! Are you nuts?!" Eclipse called as Inferno zeroed in on Charizard. Chase looked unfazed.

"I know what I'm doing. Hey, Jake, why don't we let this one decide their future?" Chase called. Jacob snorted with a glare.

"I told you, I'm not forcing Charizard to take a mate. If he chooses to accept Inferno as his mate, then fine. If he tries to force Charizard, I will remove his reproductive organs. Every. Single. One." Jacob hissed as his glare darkened. Every male, no matter the species, all whimpered at that. "And then I'm move on to yours Chase." Jacob added. Inferno and Chase shared a look and nodded.

"Fine, no mating. But if I win this battle, you go on a date." Chase smirked.

"You're up to something. I don't know what and I'll probably end up kicking someone's ass when it's all over, but I accept." Jacob said. "Charizard, Smoke Screen." Jacob called. Charizard spit out a lot of smoke, which covered the entire field.

"Inferno, blow it away!" Chase called. Inferno spread his large wings and used it to blow all the smoke away. Charizard was nowhere to be found.

"Then up!" Chase said as he looked up. Everyone looked up to see Charizard dive bombing.

"Iron Tail!" Jacob said. Charizard's tail took on a white glow as he rotated.

"Inferno above you!" Chase called. Inferno looked up only to be met face-first with an iron tail. He roared in pain and then grinned at the smaller of his species.

"Sneaky move, Jake." Chase called. Jacob winked at him before getting focused on the battle.

"Inferno, Flamethrower!" Chase said.

"Dodge it!" Charizard flapped those large wings of his and was airborne, avoiding the stream of fire all together.

"In the air Inferno." Inferno took after the other fire type. The two weaved around in the air. Jacob bit his lip.

'_Inferno's both bigger and stronger. But he's so big he can't move fast enough to catch Char.' _Jacob thought. Unknown to him, Chase was having similar thoughts with a scowl on his face.

"Let's go! Extreme Speed into Steel Wing!" Jacob called. Charizard roared as he flew even faster and his wings took on a white glow. He pulled a sharp U-turn and headed for Inferno's back.

"Catch him!" Chase called. Inferno turned in mid-air and caught the wings, the momentum pushing him back a couple of yards before the glow stopped. Inferno grinned at the smaller fire type.

"Fuck! Flamethrower!" Jacob cursed. Inferno roared at the flames that went directly into his face. It wasn't enough to do much damage, but it was enough to let Charizard be released. The fire and flying type flew back, putting some space between the two.

"Okay, you wanna play dirty Jay, then let's play dirty! Zen Headbutt!" Chase called. Inferno's head took on a green glow as he headed for Charizard.

"What?! Char! Protect!" Jacob called. A glowing green dome formed around Charizard, stopping the Zen Headbutt in its tracks.

"Iron Tail!" Jacob called, knowing that Protect wouldn't last for long against Inferno's strength. Inferno roared as he was once again hit with Iron Tail. He growled before grabbing Charizard's tail and pulled the other Charizard closer.

"Oh hell!" Jacob cursed, know that it was the end.

"Seismic Toss." Chase said. Inferno grabbed Charizard and flew higher in the air, the orange pokémon struggling all the while. Inferno flew in a circle a few times before drawing his wings close to his body and dive bombing back towards the ground. At the last second his wings snapped open as he released Charizard. He was spared from the impact, Charizard on the other hand was not. The smaller fire type was unconscious with swirly eyes. Jacob sighed unhappily but there was a grin on his face.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Winner: Chase de Blanco!" Drake called out.

"Gotta give it to Chase. Thought that he would lose for a minute considering how much damage Inferno kept taking to the head, but he pulled it off." Eclipse said with an amused smirk.

"Are all battles like that?" Embry asked with wide eyes.

"No. Some are so predictable. Awesome matches usually happen between people with a hell of a lot of potential and power." Chase said as Jacob walked over to Charizard.

"It's okay Char! You did great. But you have to admit, we did lose to worthy opponents." Jacob cooed as he patted Charizard's head. The pokémon roared tiredly.

"Come on, let's get you in your poke ball and then we'll get you all healed up." Jacob said as he pulled a Master Ball from his belt. With one tap, Charizard was pulled inside.

"Okay Chase, you won. Let's discuss the details of our date once we get these two healed up." Jacob said as the two headed over to the group to head into the castle.

"I never said you were going on a date with me Jake." Chase said. Jacob turned to him with wide eyes.

"Hey Eclipse! You owe me one!" Chase called once they were in hearing distance. Eclipse grinned and gave the younger male a thumbs up while Jacob stared at him.

"What the hell?!" Jacob shouted as he turned to Chase. His eye twitched when the blonde nodded towards the dark-haired male. Jacob roared and pounced on said man, choking the hell out of him.

"Should we save him?" Drake asked as they watched the scene.

"I think we should give him a few minutes. After all, he was tricked into a date with the ass." Chase said.

"Shouldn't we be stopping Jacob?" Sam asked, wincing when Eclipse's head hit the ground.

"You wanna turn his anger on you?" the brothers asked.

"You do not want to stop him. Not with what he's thinking." Edward warned, looking paler than usual.

"You can read minds." Chase said. The vampire nodded. "Cool." Chase said as he turned back to the scene.

"Come on Jake! That's enough." Chase called. He didn't even twitch at the glare being thrown his way.

"Screw this." He said as he walked over and tossed Jacob over his shoulder. The shifter was protesting and pounding at his back the entire time.

"Come on, let's get these two healed up and you and Eclipse can plan your date." Chase said. Jacob's roar of rage could be heard for miles.

**-Caught Between Two-**

"Oh wow!" Butsurigaku said as she gave Chase and Jacob back their poke balls. Jacob was pouting unhappily as he sunk in his seat. He was currently attempting to eat his body weight in chocolate. Chase had just explained what had happened.

"It'll be okay Jacob. Everything will work out in the end." Butsurigaku said with a motherly smile. Jacob stared up at her and nodded with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go check on everyone." Chase said as he stood. Jacob stood as well before following the blonde.

Reaching the living room, the two could hear laugher.

"You seriously managed to convince Chase to make a bet with Jacob over a pokémon battle?" A male voice snickered.

"A bet that Jacob would go on a date if he lost?" another male voice continued.

"Jacob lost that bet and now has to go on a date with you? Man, the good stuff always happens I'm not here." A female voice concluded with a sigh. Jacob's eye was twitching heavily as he opened the door. Sitting with the group were three figures.

The first was a male who appeared to be twenty. He has short midnight blue hair that reaches the back of his neck. His bangs are black and cover his eyes slightly. His eyes are a bright silvery blue color. He stands at six foot even. He has a natural dark tan that covers his muscular build, filled with obvious muscles that ripple every time he moves. He wears a dark blue tank top over a black long sleeve black shirt. He also wears black cargo pants that are tight until the knee. There is a dark blue spiked belt to go along with it. On his feet are black combat boots with dark blue laces. Around his neck sits a black collar with a dark blue diamond hanging for it. He has midnight and black lion ears on top of his head. He has a midnight blue lion tail with a black tuff of fur on the end sprouting from the base of his spine.

The second male appeared to be eighteen. He has white hair that brushes against his shoulders with silver highlights. His eyes are a bright gold color. His face is usually pulled into an emotionless mask. The tips of pearly white fangs rest on his lower lip. He was muscular but lean. He stands about 5'10. Around his neck sits a black collar with a silver jewel in the shape of a paw print hanging from it. He wears a silver hoodie that is left open to show off his chest. There are black four pointed stars printed on the hoodie. He also wears black skin-tight jeans with silver four pointed stars printed on the pockets. On his feet are black combat boots with silver four pointed stars on them. On top of his head sits a pair of white wolf ears with a silver tip. Coming from the base of his spine is a white wolf tail with a silver tip.

The third was a girl. She has long black hair that reaches her hips with purple streaks. Her bangs frame her face to her shoulders. She has black fox ears with tips that were purple. Both of her ears were pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She also has 3 black fox tails with tips that are purple. Her long, lush black lashes framed her bright sapphire blue eyes and brushed against her high cheekbones when she blinked. She also had full pouty pink lips, with her lower lip jutting out in a pout. She wears a black collar with a purple heart hanging from it. There were white wings on the heart. She wears a black halter top with a purple winged heart on it. It shows off her stomach and her pierced belly. It was pierced with a purple winged heart. To go along with it she wears a black, white, and purple plaid mini-skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. She also wears black heeled boots with purple laces. There were white flame designs on the boots. She had an hourglass frame with a D-cup bust, a thin waist, and wide hips covered in pale skin. She stood about 5 foot 5 and looked to be eighteen. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Midnight, Kean, Vixenique, how good of you to arrive." Jacob deadpanned.

"Aw! Don't be so mean Jakey! It's not our fault that you have to go on a date with Prince Pain In The Ass!" The girl, Vixenique said with a pout. Jacob glared at her.

"Enough Vix. Jacob obviously isn't in a good mood." The white haired male, Kean soothed. Midnight, the dark-haired male nodded his agreement. Jacob sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Do I have to go if I kill myself before then?" the shifter asked, his voice muffled from the pillow his face was buried in.

"Yes." Everyone from Haven said in deadpan. Jacob's groan could clearly be heard even through the pillow.

**-Caught Between Two-**

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 4!

Jacob: I'm going on a date with Eclipse? (Frowns)

Sam & Edward: (Growls lowly)

inucrossoverlover: Yep! Now say bye guys!

Entire Cast: Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
